plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet-shroom/Gallery
This is the gallery of the Magnet-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet Online.png|Online Almanac entry. MV32.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version. magnetseedpc.PNG|Magnet-shroom Seed Packet in PC version. Magnet Shroom Seed.png|Magnet-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version. MagnetShroomSeed.PNG|Magnet-shroom Seed Packet in the iOS version. Gold Magnet2.png|Magnet-shroom's upgrade.|link=Gold Magnet DS Magnet-shroom.png|Magnet-shroom in the Nintendo DS version. IMG 1820.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a bucket in I, Zombie. Zen 10.jpg|A Magnet-shroom in Zen Garden. S M S.png|A Sleeping Magnet-shroom. Note that the eyes are open. Magnet-shroom.jpg|Imitater Magnet-shroom. imi magnet.JPG|Imitater sleeping Magnet-shroom. HD MAGNET.png|HD Magnet-shroom. Magnetshroom head4.png|Glowing Magnet-shroom (when attracting an object). Early Magnet-shroom.PNG|An Early design of the Magnet-shroom seen on Rich Werner's website. Cardboard Magnet-shroom.JPG|Cardboard Magnet-shroom. Fume-Shrooms, Magnets and Puffshrooms.jpg|Cardboard Magnet-shrooms in an I, Zombie level. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' (Magnet Plant) PvsZA HQpic Magnet Plant.png|HD Magnet Plant. Magnet-Plant-animated.gif|Animated Magnet Plant. YouGotMagnetPlant.PNG|The player got the Magnet Plant. GotTheMagnetPlant.png|Notice when the Magnet Plant seed is dropped it says "Magnet Shroom". K.O Magnet plant.PNG|K.O'd Magnet Plant. Magnet Plant on Planter Box (Ready to harvest).png|Magnet Plant on Planter Box (ready to harvest). Magnet tree.png|A Magnet Plant tree. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Magnet-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Magnet-shroom Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Magnetshroom Unlocked.png|Magnet-shroom Unlocked. Magnet-shroom Costume2.png|Magnet-shroom's costume. MAGNETPACKET.png|Magnet-shroom's almanac Seed Packet. Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Imitater Magnet-shroom. Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom. Magnet Shroom Boosted Seed Packet.png|Boosted Magnet-shroom Seed Packet. MagnetShroom75.PNG|Magnet-shroom's Chinese Seed Packet. Magnet-shroom Card.png|Endless Zone card. Magnet-shroom Costume Card2.png|Endless Zone card with costume. Magnet-shroomPF.png|Plant Food. Magnet-pf.jpg|Magnet-shroom using its Plant Food ability. Magnet-shroom in new trailer.png|Magnet-shroom as seen on the Google Play trailer. PEEEEEEEEPLYSPOOPEWUALSSSPSDDJIFFI.jpg|Magnet-shroom's Plant Food ability stealing multiple buckets. MagnetShroomAnimationPvZ2.gif|Magnet-shroom's animation (with costume). EndangeredMagnet.PNG|An endangered Magnet-shroom. magnet.png|Magnet-shroom on the map. Ineedahat.png|Your Hat, Sir! achievement. Magnet-shroom Watered costume2.gif|Magnet-shroom with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated). Magnetshroom2HDXDD.png|HD Magnet-shroom. LX47.jpg|Almanac (with costume changer). Chinese version Magner-shroom Puzzle Piece.png|Magnet-shroom Puzzle Piece. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars MagnetShroomAS.PNG|Magnet-shroom's old design. MagnetShroom.png|HD Magnet-shroom's old design. 15 -ada1.png|Plant Food. PUZZLE PIECE MAGNET.png|Old Design Magnet-shroom puzzle piece. Screenshot_47.png|Magnet-shroom in the new loading screen. Others Magnet-shroomPlush.png|Magnet-shroom plush. 71orjywyYPL.jpg|Another Magnet-shroom plush. Gallery of stolen objects ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Bucket. Magnet Football.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Football Helmet. Magnet Ladder.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Ladder. Magnet Trash Can.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Trash Can. Pvzmagnet2.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Jack-in-the-Box. ScreenDoorMagnet-shroom.PNG|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Screen Door. Magnet Pickaxe.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Pickaxe. Magnet Pogo.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Pogo Stick. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Magnet Plant Stealing A Bucket.png|Magnet Plant stealing a bucket. MagnetPlantDJNecklace.PNG|Magnet Plant stealing DJ Zom-B's necklace. MagnetPlantFootballHelmet.PNG|Magnet Plant stealing a football helmet. Magnet Arm barbell.png|Magnet Plant stealing Weightlifter Zombie's arm and barbell. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Screenshot_2014-08-25-12-31-16-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Mummy. Screenshot 2014-08-25-12-58-23-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Pirate. Screenshot 2014-08-25-15-01-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Cowboy. Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-01-42-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a metal grate from a Poncho Zombie. Screenshot 2014-08-25-14-49-55-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Future Buckethead Zombie. Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-20-43-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Peasant. Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-17-31-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a helmet from a Knight Zombie. Screenshot_2014-11-02-11-14-06-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Pompadour Buckethead or Bikini Buckethead. YETIHEAD.PNG|Magnet-shroom stole a head from a futuristic Treasure Yeti (only by Plant Food). magnet111.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from Cave Buckethead Zombie. Stolen Feastivus Bucket.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Feastivus Buckethead. Stolen Gift.png|Magnet-shroom stole a gift from a Feastivus Poncho Zombie. Screenshot_2015-04-08-00-56-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole Easter Buckethead's bucket Category:Galleries Category:Plants